


Questioning Everything

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Chant of Light, Circle of Magi, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Questioning Everything

 

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter,” Cullen muttered, kneeling inside the shimmering purple barrier.

 

He looked up, but still saw her, the face that had once stirred his heart, but now left only dread.

 

“Cullen,” she said, her eyes wide with concern. “It's me.”

 

“Enough visions, begone!”

 

And yet, she remained, her red hair as lovely as the last time he saw her. He can almost imagine the faint aroma of roses that always accompanied her. _Could it truly be?  Could she have returned?  No, these demons will not break him._

 


End file.
